


Solace

by RADarlinge



Series: Ikan and Surabhi's Crazy Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Aymeric has a pottymouth, Because I can, Blowjobs, But let me know they are there so I can fix them, Cuz it all goes through Aora-Li, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Excuse the typos, Grief/Mourning, I will go down with these ships, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentions of Cid using his toys, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, My work is my own, No really he has great toys, Not for minors...go away, Not really Betaed, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Estinien/Aymeric, Referenced Estinien/WoL, Referenced Haurchefant/WoL, Referenced WoL/WoL, Sort Of, Sura is a hardass, This gay boy has a wife..., Warrior of light is a slut, We Die Like Men, dick in a hole, for Elezens, lube is used, mentions of emotionally constipated Estinien, more to look forward to LOL, please, questionable happy endings, referenced death of an elezen, relationships are hard, smiling, snuggle time, this shouldn't be a warning but there's obvious Heavensward spoilers, we will explain how that happened later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADarlinge/pseuds/RADarlinge
Summary: “I can feel your eyes upon me.” A soft, melodic voice broke the silence. The dark head bowed, and Ikan felt the silence grow.Finally, he replied, “I couldn’t sleep.”The figure turned slightly, “Nor I. I was hoping…” There was a pregnant pause before, “Wine?”
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/male Warrior of Light
Series: Ikan and Surabhi's Crazy Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889914
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ikan and Sura's Crazy Adventures





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short in the timeline of a much longer fanfic. This is the first of many sections that will be added by both myself and my partner in crime Aora_li. Our WoL's are our own.

A flash of pale skin in the darkness, illuminated by the sliver of moonlight that penetrated the partially closed draperies of the dining room. Ikan sat as still as his likeness, cat eyes attuned to the dimness as he curled on one of the divans in the dining room of Chateau Borel where he was convalescing after his confrontation with Aymeric’s father in Azys Lla. He’d managed to make it out alive, mainly because Surabhi had healed the worst of his wounds on the spot. 

She’d left him under Aymeric and Lucia’s supervision and gone off to confer with Cid. Ikan knew she was probably going there to piss him off so he’d use is particular brand of toys on her. He grinned inwardly, they both had their vices. 

Aymeric had moved the Miqo’te to his home, stating he’d get better food and care under his roof. Ikan agreed, not wanting to be the subject of the curious and overly idolizing healers and soldiers. He’d never wanted any of that. He wished sometimes he could go back in time and not become the Warrior of Light. He’d lost too  
many friends, and his heart to that cause. 

Tonight, when the house had fallen silent, dreams had come to plagued him. Sweet memories of Haurchefant had shifted to nightmareish scenes of the events following the Vault tearing sobs of anguish from his throat. He woke screaming and thrashing, his pillows wet with tears. He couldn’t bear to stay in bed. 

Even now, two plus years later, he missed the comfort his beloved husband had given. His arms ached to hold and be held. He craved Che’s soothing scent in the pillows and sheets when he woke. Hot chocolate served like tea on every occasion requiring a warm cuppa. Haurchefant had called it a ‘hug in a mug’. Gods he missed those silly words and antics.

The tall intruder of his solitude recaptured his attention, moving across the room. They took a glass from the sideboard and opened the bottle of wine that sat nearby. It was the same bottle Ikan had been eyeing for the last hour. Still, he remained silent, watching broad shoulders only clad in silk move as the wine was poured and the bottle restoppered, the glass lifted and drained.

Ikan wondered if his friend had nightmares as well. Still, he remained silent, watching the figure through hooded eyes. 

“I can feel your eyes upon me.” A soft, melodic voice broke the silence. The dark head bowed, and Ikan felt the silence grow.

Finally, he replied, “I couldn’t sleep.”

The figure turned slightly, “Nor I. I was hoping…” There was a pregnant pause before, “Wine?”

Ikan hesitated, so many nights he’d spent in drunken stupor, hiding from his sorrow and loss. “I’ll join you for a glass or two.” He knew what Sura would say, but he didn’t really care at the moment. 

A soft chuckle filtered across the room, “Deciding if you are willing to brave the wrath of Surabhi?”

Ikan snorted, unfolding his legs and standing. “She is with Cid. As long as I don’t streak naked through Foundation or attempt to jump from the balustrade I will survive it.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath, “Do not jest of such things, Ikan. Too many times you have run into the mouth of danger with no intent to survive.”

Ikan shrugged, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. “It is the truth, however. The pain is sometimes too much to bear.” He closed his eyes, images he wished he could forget playing in his mind’s eye before he forced them open once more. 

There was movement across the room, the sound of liquid being poured and quiet footsteps coming closer. “I wish I could say it gets easier, yet I know all too well how it does not.” 

A goblet was offered, and Ikan looked up at his night time companion. Aymeric de Borel knew pain and sorrow as he did, having lost friends and comrades to the long fight against the dragons. He knew the pain of rejection and the struggle of coming to terms with the death of his father. Ikan wondered if Aymeric held any ill will toward him as he had been the one to deal the death blow to the ruler of the Holy See. 

“Forgive me.” He said as he accepted the glass of wine. He drained the contents in seconds, the familiar burn settling in his stomach with a sigh of relief. Already his body craved more. 

Aymeric coughed slightly, “It is not your fault my father descended into madness and consorted with magics he had no true understanding of in the name of power.” The tall elezen turned to gaze out the small opening in the drapes. “In the end, he was but a rabid dog that one does not suffer to live.” The pale, blue gaze returned to Ikan’s, “You, Warrior of Light, saved so many. I cannot find it in my heart to blame or hold you responsible. You should know this.”

Ikan’s tail fur slicked, his ears flattening. “Do not call me that. Please. I don’t know what I am any more. A pawn, a tool, perhaps, but I am no warrior bathed in light. Not when my heart and soul are red with the blood of so many. Not when I cannot save those most dear to me.” The Miqo’te stalked over to the sideboard, setting the goblet down and picking up a fresh bottle of wine. He’d have to remember to buy as many bottles as he drank tonight. 

He pulled the cork free of the neck and poured himself another glass, sucking that one down as fast as he did the first. He poured a third, allowing the bite of the alcohol to start filling the edges of his grief and pain. His hand strayed to the still healing wound that had him holed up in Aymeric’s home. Sura had insisted he remain behind and be watched over. She knew him better than he knew himself these days. 

He finally slowed his drinking when the bottle was empty, the soft hum in his veins giving him the ability to breathe again. He didn’t hear Aymeric come up behind him, but gentle hands came to rest on his shoulders. “Do not drown your sorrow.” Aymeric murmured, his strong, nimble fingers kneading the tense muscles. 

Ikan wanted to flinch away, to grab another three bottles and drink until he couldn’t remember his own name, but the concern in Aymeric’s voice was so genuine, his hands so warm, his nearness a balm to the ache in his soul. So he stood, fists clenched and resting on the sideboard. “How can you show me such care when I…”

“Shhhh.” Aymeric shushed him. With one hand Aymeric slid his fingers into Ikan’s hair, massaging the base of his skull, the other slid down the bare skin of the Miqo’te’s arm. “Because…” Lips brushed along Ikan’s shoulder to his neck. “In case you haven’t noticed, Ikan, I care for you deeply.” 

Ikan’s skin hummed with both the effects of the wine and Aymeric’s touch. He turned in Aymeric’s arms, his hands coming up to grip the silk of the robe. Their lips met, tongues eagerly sparring as the kiss deepened. Ikan pressed against Aymeric, his body screaming for the connection and comfort of another. 

Aymeric hummed against his mouth, his hands sliding down to grip Ikan’s ass. He lifted, sliding the Miqo’te onto the sideboard, shoving bottles away so he could lean over and pin Ikan in place. The elezen’s mouth left Ikan’s to caress along his jaw, “Here or the bedroom…” he murmured as he nibbled the soft skin under Ikan’s ear. 

Ikan’s blood was rushing in his ears.  
Common sense dictated they should move off the sideboard, too many valuable objects, like the wine, were making soft clinks from the movements they made and there wasn’t that much...yet. “Table.” He said, his hands tangled in Aymeric’s dark curls. 

The Lord Commander chuckled, and lifted the Miqo’te into his arms. Ikan wrapped around him like a burr, sucking and nipping at the skin under the edges of the robe. Aymeric moaned, his hands tensing on Ikan’s hips. “Ah, what a sinful mouth you have. I’d forgotten.”

Ikan purred, “Then I need make it impossible for you to forget.” He bit and sucked, deliberately where it would be seen, marking Aymeric with a possessiveness he didn’t want to explore right now.

Aymeric made a soft sound of pleasure, his thick cock twitching below Ikan’s balls. The Miqo’te purred again, wiggling as Aymeric set him down on the heavy wood dining table. Ikan had no worries of the table straining under his weight. Too many times had they feasted on Surabhi or Aymeric on this very table. He lay back, looking at Aymeric with desire. 

Aymeric’s hands slid over Ikan’s abdomen, swiftly removing the loose linen pants that covered his lower body. The Miqo’te’s cock sprang free, engorged, tip glistening with a bead of precum. Ikan hissed as the air hit him, but was sitting up to remove Aymeric’s robe when the elezen pushed him back down. His hand splayed in the center of Ikan’s chest, he untied the belt at his waist and let the silk fall from his shoulder. He switched hands, and the silk disappeared beneath the table. 

“Do not move.”

Ikan whined but relaxed, waiting to see what Aymeric was up to, his hand straying to his own cock to stroke it languidly. The alcohol made him hum with pleasure, his hips bucking into his own hand. 

“Oh no, my sweet.” Aymeric returned, the small bottle of oil they kept in this room in his hand. The other hand removed Ikan’s hand from its position and licked the dew from the junction between Ikan’s thumb and fingers. “Not without me.” 

Their eyes met, and Aymeric unstoppered the bottle, coating his fingers. Ikan moved the bottle away from them, his eyes never leaving Aymeric’s face. The elezen bent and never losing eye contact swallowed Ikan down to the root. Ikan felt his cock slide into Aymeric’s throat and as the elezen swallowed, he moaned, the tight muscles of his lover massaging his length. 

He felt a finger tease his opening and spread his thighs wider, a wordless plea for entry. Aymeric did not refuse, still sucking and massaging Ikan’s cock with a skilled mouth, two fingers slid inside him. The elezen moaned around Ikan’s cock, and Ikan reached to caress the edges of Aymeric’s ears, eliciting another guttural sound. 

“Yes, Aym, let me hear your pleasure.” Ikan purred, watching his lover until those clever fingers hit the spot inside him that made his back arch up off the table with a loud cry of his own. 

Aymeric stretched him and finger fucked him deftly, all the while his delicious mouth worked magic on his cock. Ikan felt his balls draw up tight to his body, the heat coalescing and dropping, “I’m gonna… fuck… fuck Aym…” the rest was lost as the orgasm took him. 

Aymeric swallowed every jet of his seed, slowly continuing to slide his, now three long fingers, in and out of Ikan’s hole. He released the Miqo’te’s cock and moved to bend over him, claiming Ikan’s mouth for a searing kiss. Ikan moaned into the Lord Commander’s mouth, tasting both himself and the elezen mixed together was pure bliss. 

He felt Aymeric’s fingers withdraw, to be replaced with the elezen’s thick cock, stretching him even further, filling him in ways he’d longed for. When their hips were flush, Aymeric pulled Ikan’s hips to the edge of the table and then snapped his own to meet Ikan’s once more. Ikan writhed with overstimulated pleasure, the pain a mere reminder that he was at the elezen’s mercy. 

Again Aymeric’s hips left his, his cock sliding almost completely out before he was driving back in. Ikan’s nails raked along his lover's shoulders and arms. The Knight was toned and in better shape than his enemies ever considered and he set a grueling pace, Ikan alternately moaning or half screaming his name as his ass was plundered.

His tail wrapped one strong thigh, his legs lifting to wrap precariously around Aymeric’s waist. His cock was full again, leaking and throbbing as his prostate was ravaged with each thrust of Aymeric’s hips. Even Estinien never kept at just the right angle. Aymeric was a conscientious lover, memorizing pleasure and erroneous zones, creating a mental map and using them to his strategic advantage. 

Suddenly, the Lord Commander pulled out, flipping Ikan over so his chest and abdomen remained on the table but nothing else. Ikan’s tail immediately moved and curled upward provocatively. “Surely you are not done.” He whined, spreading his legs and lifting onto tiptoes.

Aymeric gave his ass a caress, “Oh no, sweet lover, merely cooling the fire before I am consumed too early.” 

Ikan turned his head to look over his shoulder, in time to see Aymeric bend down and bite one ass cheek. Ikan hissed, his tail curling around Aymeric’s neck, sliding along it as the elezen stood back up and positioned himself behind Ikan. The Miqo’te allowed his tail to caress the pale skin, shimmering damply in the moonlight. 

Aymeric brought a hand up to stroke the soft fur before giving Ikan’s tail a gentle tug. Ikan purred,  
wiggling his ass. Chuckling, Aymeric bent his knees and entered Ikan once more. “Oh, fuck, Aymeric.”

“Does my pussy like this?” Aymeric asked, his voice lower and huskier. “Does he like to be filled and fucked?” He snapped his hips against Ikan’s. 

Every time Aymeric spoke dirty, it sent shivers down Ikan’s spine. In this Ishgardian society of politeness and decorum, hearing his normally reserved and formal lover speak in such a manner made Ikan’s body burn with needy desire. And Aymeric knew it.

“Fuck me hard, oh Knight so Holy.” Ikan intoned, his nails marring the waxed surface of the table.

Aymeric loved the same wordplay and responded with pistoning hips, the slap of skin on skin loud in the dark room. Ikan could feel Aymeric’s balls meeting his and they drew upward in pleasure. 

Aymeric pounded him, one hand reaching to take a fistful of the Miqo’te’s hair, the other slipping around him to wrap Ikan’s cock in a firm grasp. Ikan hissed, moaning and crying out nasty words that only spurred the Lord Commander further. 

Aymeric growled and grunted, his pace punishing. Somewhere in the back of Ikan’s mind he knew he’d not be walking without soreness for some time, but just now his body sang, his blood like liquid sunshine raced through his body, Aymeric’s name a prayer on his lips.

Ikan felt himself building, the Miqo’te’s climax coming hard and loud as Aymeric’s cock hit his center. Ikan’s cock responded also, erupting under the table. Aymeric’s long guttural moan of completion joined him and they fell, crashing into blissful oblivion together. 

Ikan felt the weight of his lover collapse against his back, but he didn’t care. This. This. Was what he had been craving. Strong arms and wide chest against him. A heavy, sated breath against his ear. He wanted to curl against that chest, secure against the terrors that awaited him in sleep. 

He kept his eyes closed, listening to Aymeric’s breathing slow, his heart return to its strong steady beat. He didn’t want Aymeric to move, but he knew the elezen would. 

All too soon, he felt cool air between them as Aymeric lifted his body from Ikan’s. Ikan made a soft sound, like a choked sob but cut it off before it become one in reality. He would not be that lover, clingy and needy. 

He felt a towel against his rear as Aymeric gently cleaned him. The elezen said nothing, and moved away. Ikan’s fur slicked with regret, he pushed off the table and looked around for his pants. Finding them he went to put them on when Aymeric’s voice met his ears. “Would you sleep with me this night? I… do not wish to be alone.” 

Ikan slowly looked up into eyes shadowed and worn. He dropped the pants and went to Aymeric, who had taken a seat in one of the chairs at the table. He held out his hand and Aymeric smiled taking it. 

Ikan led him out of the dining room, up the stairs and into the elezen’s room. He saw the tangle of bedclothes and knew he’d been right. They both had nightmares. He wordlessly fixed the sheets, his body twinging, the healing wound aching from the abuse it had been given. He winced one too many times and Aymeric stopped him, kneeling before him. “I shouldn’t have been so rough.” 

Ikan cupped his face, “We both needed it. No harm done.” He released Aymeric and climbed into the bed. Aymeric watched him for a moment, then rose and slid in beside him, pulling the covers over them both.

Ikan settled himself, half curling and half sprawling over the broad chest. His body immediately relaxed with a sigh of relief and content. Aymeric wrapped his arms around the Miqo’te, his fingers sliding through Ikan’s hair. Ikan could feel his breath shifting as if he would speak but no words came. After the fourth time he murmured, “What is it? Am I digging into you somewhere?”

Aymeric’s lips caressed his forehead, “No, I…” he fell silent again. Just before Ikan lifted his head to loom at him, the elezen continued. “I was so jealous of him.” 

Ikan stilled instantly. There was no need to say which him, Aymeric was speaking of. Ikan didn’t know what to say, he swallowed and said the one thing he could think of. “You were?” It was almost inaudible, but Aymeric had apparently been listening for some kind of response. 

“I was. His was the way of being so open and wearing his feelings upon his sleeve. His open admiration of you brooked no argument as to his attentions and desire for you. I could not be or do the same.” There was an inflection in his voice that spoke of self loathing. 

Ikan did lift his head then, turning to look at him. “I didn’t know he was interested until it was so obvious a squirrel would have noticed.” 

Aymeric snorted quietly, “Yes, you were quite oblivious. Still, I was jealous, knowing at some point you would know and I was right.” He caressed Ikan’s ear, rubbing the exact spot Ikan preferred. Ikan purred, closing his eyes. “I was happy for him, and for you, of course. I could see the love you shared.” 

Ikan’s purr stuttered, he was wondering where this was going and utterly failing. “And even after… when he was gone… I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. To be of comfort for you.” 

Ikan remained silent, Aymeric continued petting him, and the Miqo’te’s tail curled anxiously close to his body. 

“It is my failing, I suppose. To wait until things are set or too far gone to stand up and speak.” The self deprecation in Aymeric’s voice was so thick it made Ikan’s ears flatten. 

“You have Estinien. Che always said you two loved each other. That one day you two’d work it out.” Ikan said soothingly. “You’ve never been quiet with him. He knows your feelings.” 

Aymeric sighed, “Yet another failing. Estinen loves… I’m not sure what he loves. He adores Surabhi. He always has. Much as she adores you.” 

Ikan smiled, “She’s something else. I don’t think I’d be alive had she and Estinien not been dogging my heels. Don’t honestly know why she didn’t just let me die.” He felt Aymeric’s arms tighten around him. He pressed a kiss to  
Aymeric’s chest. “She’s never actually told me. Other than to throw Che’s sacrifice in my face.” He choked, and Aymeric held him tighter. He swallowed, his voice thick, “It’s alright. She’s right. He couldn’t bear the thought of me dying. He didn’t stop to think of what seeing him die would do to me.” 

Aymeric caressed his cheek, “He is not the only one who would have been devastated beyond reality had you been killed.” 

Ikan clenched his teeth, a hot spurt of anger rocketing through him. “When do I get to be selfish? Huh? Tell me? When do I get to stop watching the world fall apart? To stop watching my friends die? Why does everyone else get to be selfish but me?!” He pushed up and away from Aymeric, hot tears burning his eyes. He didn’t leave the bed, merely sat his face buried in his hands, his body shaking with suppressed desires. Dark and selfish desires.

The bed shifted, and arms surrounded him once more. “What do you want? Tell me, though your words may hurt me.”

The tears of rage and pain flowed over, “I want my fucking husband back. I want to hear him laugh. I want to hear his ridiculous names for me. I want to smell him in the sheets in the morning.” He began softly, but the more he spoke, the louder he became until he was shouting. “Somedays I want to die so I don’t have to wake up to a world without him in it. I’m tired of being used. I’m tired of being pulled in fifty directions. I’m so fucking tired, Aymeric.” He stopped, breathing heavily, his face wet with tears. 

Aymeric hadn’t let him go as he raged, merely let him yell. He kissed and rested his cheek against Ikan’s head. 

“I’m tired of waking up screaming. Of seeing how things could have been different, of him standing there accusing me of not saving him.” He shuddered and Aymeric made sympathetic noises near his ear. 

“Does Surabhi know all of this?” Came the soft inquiry.

Ikan nodded. “Aye, she’s woken me from the nightmares often enough. Seen me punch walls and drink myself into oblivion. She knows. And she loves me still. I don’t understand it.” He chuckled ruefully, “A woman. A female. I never imagined I could fall in love with one.” 

Aymeric chuckled with him. “She is a special person.” He then caught Ikan’s chin and pulled it around, cupping his face and wiping the tears away. “I am sorry, I am a poor substitute for Haurchefant, but I am here.” 

Ikan stared at him. “What do you mean?” 

Aymeric’s lips brushed his own, “I know what it’s like to ache for arms and warmth. Sura is a wonderful cuddler and I know you two curl together like the cats you resemble. But…” He tucked his chin slightly and Ikan knew he was blushing. “You and I are the same, needing a man’s touch, hard planes not soft curves. The scent of leather and sweat. I can never replace him or Surabhi in your heart, but I can be here when you need me. You needn’t even say a word. I’ll always be here should you have need of me.”

Ikan turned toward him, “Aymeric…” he swallowed, “You’re not a lesser person. A replacement. It’s not Che’s name that I scream when you fuck me. Yes, you are right that I need certain things, but I could find those anywhere. There’s loads of men who’d fuck and sleep with the Warrior of Light should I wish it.” He shuddered, he may have more than one lover, but he couldn’t bring himself to ever use his title that way. “I want you. I care, no… I love you because you’re you. Just as I love Surabhi for  
being who she is and Estinen for being himself. It is I who will miss you when Estinen finally pulls his head out of his ass and realizes you’re still waiting for him.” 

Aymeric leaned into the hand Ikan cupped his cheek with. “He’s content with things as they are. And, after everything… you and Surabhi insinuating yourselves into our lives, I am not sure I could give either of you up.” 

Ikan smiled a sad and tight smile. “Be careful, or you’ll end up like me. Wishing for death on swift wings.” 

The elezen pulled him close, holding him tightly. “My heart already knows it would not be a wish but a surety should I lose you all. It takes all my will to remain behind each time you three leave me.” 

Ikan wrapped around his lover. “Good thing it won’t be any time soon, eh? I’ve gotta heal to Sura’s satisfaction before she’ll let me out of lock down.” 

Aymeric pulled him with him as he lay back against the pillows. The Miqo’te came to rest on his chest. “Maybe, I’ll keep being rough then.”

Ikan laughed, “There’s the ticket, wonder how long it’ll take them to figure out our wicked and selfish plan.” 

“At least a month.” 

Ikan laughed, then sobered lifting up to look down into the cherished face. “Promise me something, ok?”

Aymeric regarded him with a smirk, “Depends on the demand.”

Ikan smiled but shook his head, “I’m serious, Aym. Promise me you’ll stop thinking of yourself as second rate.” Aymeric’s breath caught and Ikan leaned in to kiss him. When he pulled away, he said. “I don’t love you less, just different. So promise me.” 

Aymeric’s eyes shimmered as he nodded, reaching up as Ikan lowered, their lips met in a sweet and passionate caress. The earlier teasing about roughness was forgotten as they made love, tender and sweet, finally falling into dreamless sleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

~Fin~


End file.
